The overall objective of this project is to measure the effects of the implementation of a Program of Education in Human Behavior developed by Dr. Ralph Ojemann and staff upon student knowledge and understanding of social causality and student psychological growth, as measured by the California Test of Personality, Social Causality Test, Bristol Social Adjustment Guide, and Classroom Sociometric Analysis. This objective is to be met by: a) Incorporating into the school curriculum important psychological concepts emboded in an understanding of the causal approach to human behavior. b) Training teachers, principals, and other school personnel in the causal approach to human behavior as developed by Ojemann, that through models of behavior the teachers provide as well as through classroom instruction, students might develop and apply successfully the desired causal orientation. c) Involving students in responsible activities to encourage application of the principles of the causal approach to human behavior in real life situations. d) In one school, teaching parents the basic rationale and methods of the causal approach that they might serve as continuing models and teachers of this causal approach. Both formative and summative data will be utilized to measure the effect of program implementation at grades one through five over a three-year period.